The present invention relates to a kit or set of construction units for the erection of walls, more particularly for isolated and supporting walls which can be erected in a dry construction process and to the utilization of the set e.g. for erecting a sound deadening wall.
A plurality of sets of constructions units comprising the most different elements are known which may be utilized for the construction of walls, e.g. of isolated walls, sound deadening walls or supporting walls, whereby sets are known permitting the erection of walls by a dry construction method.
It is a feature of the present invention to realize a set of construction units permitting the erection of the most different types of walls, in which the walls can be inclined as well in the horizontal direction as in the vertical direction or be curved, the set comprising also elements permitting placement of vegetation on the wall. Moreover, the set must be produced as economically and rationally as possible and, with respect to the great number of possibilities of applications, it should comprise relatively few elements.